bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Eggspert Huntress Carrol
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850158 |no = 8285 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 122 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 24 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 22, 25, 28, 31, 37, 43, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 67, 73 |normal_distribute = 11, 9, 8, 7, 4, 7, 9, 11, 9, 8, 7, 6, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 67, 73 |bb_distribute = 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 6, 7, 9, 11, 9, 6, 5, 4, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 67, 73, 79 |sbb_distribute = 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 4, 5, 6, 7, 11, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 79, 85 |ubb_distribute = 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 2, 1, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A lovely rabbit tamer from the mysterious world of Paskua. Carrol is known in Grand Gaia as a bunny-riding heroine who collected colorful eggs endowed with mystical powers. Although legend has it that she, along with a rather sassy rabbit-girl, both returned to their homeworld after defeating a terrible monster, this has never been confirmed. Had Carrol remained in Grand Gaia for longer, she could have gathered a bountiful number of eggs that would have helped her, as well as her loyal and fluffy friend Bianco, surpass their current limits as warriors. Afterwards they would have set off on a new journey to explore the rest of this unfamiliar world, and with any luck collect even more eggs along the way. However, perhaps only then would they have ever learned that they were not the only ones after these precious and colorful treasures... |summon = Are we back in Paskua? What? Still in Grand Gaia, you say? Well, that's odd! Bianco, did we take a wrong turn? |fusion = I'm glad we stayed a bit longer! There's still so much to learn... Bianco, are you even listening?! Give me that carrot! |evolution = I can't believe we got even stronger! Guess we owe it to the mystical eggs. Let's see if we can find some more for the people back home! | hp_base = 5754 |atk_base = 1988 |def_base = 2030 |rec_base = 1904 | hp_lord = 8220 |atk_lord = 2840 |def_lord = 2900 |rec_lord = 2720 | hp_anima = 9337 |rec_anima = 2422 |atk_breaker = 3138 |def_breaker = 2602 |def_guardian = 3198 |rec_guardian = 2571 |def_oracle = 2751 |rec_oracle = 3167 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Overflowing Basket |lsdescription = 40% boost to all parameters, enormously boosts BC, HC drop rate, considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB & considerably boosts BB gauge each turn |lsnote = 30% drop rate, 25% BB reduction & fills 7 BC |bb = Hoptimistic Bunny |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Water, Earth, Light attack on all foes, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & negates status ailments for 3 turns |bbnote = 140% parameter boost & fills 7 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Dyed Shell Shock |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Water, Earth, Light attack on all foes, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, adds Water, Earth, Light elements to attack for 3 turns, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & slightly boosts OD gauge |sbbnote = 140% parameter boost, fills 5-7 BC & 8% OD fill |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Eggceptional Rainbow |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Water, Earth, Light attack on all foes, fills all allies' BB gauge to max, activates Light barrier & hugely boosts OD gauge |ubbnote = 25000 HP barrier & 30% OD fill |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 40 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Sharing is Caring |esitem = |esdescription = Slightly boosts BC, HC efficacy & adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB |esnote = 20% efficacy |evofrom = 850157 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Atk, Rec |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 20% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Special |omniskill2_1_sp = 40 |omniskill2_1_desc = Adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 20% |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Activates at turn's end effects during turn's start instead |omniskill2_3_sp = 20 |omniskill2_3_desc = Enhances SBB's parameter boost effect |omniskill2_3_note = +10% boost. 150% boost total |omniskill2_4_sp = 20 |omniskill2_4_desc = Enhances SBB's BB gauge boost when damage taken effect |omniskill2_4_note = +1 BC. Fills 6-8 BC total |omniskill2_5_sp = 30 |omniskill2_5_desc = Adds great HP restoration for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill2_5_note = Heals 3500-4000 + 10% Rec |omniskill2_6_sp = 30 |omniskill2_6_desc = Adds critical hit damage negation effect to BB/SBB |omniskill2_6_note = Lasts 1 turn |omniskill2_7_sp = 30 |omniskill2_7_desc = Adds elemental damage negation effect to BB/SBB |omniskill2_7_note = Lasts 1 turn |omniskill2_8_sp = 30 |omniskill2_8_desc = Adds max HP boost effect to UBB |omniskill2_8_note = 35% boost |bazaar_1_type = Egg Token |bazaar_1_desc = Ellie's Folly (Mar ~ Apr 2018) |bazaar_1_bonus = 2 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0017_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Egg Token |bazaar_2_desc = Ellie's Folly (Apr ~ May 2019) |bazaar_2_bonus = 2 |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0033_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Easter Madness |addcatname = Carrol5 }}